Getting Her Way
by mickeykity.413
Summary: Euphie knew that seeing Suzaku was not a good idea, but having a baby and witnessing their love fall to the likes of Milly Ashford, she finds Lloyd to be better. Her baby sees her father one time and knows that her parents and Lloyd loved her. FINISHED!
1. Becoming An Ashford Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters. This is fan made.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Euphie hated when she ran off, without notice, just to see Suzaku. She hated that she couldn't see her own boyfriend, even though he was a Honorary Britannian. Swinging her bag over her shoulder and adjusting the hat on her long pink hair, she opened the door to her room and walked out to the main courtyard that would lead her to front gate.

Finally as she stepped from the Imperial Palace she made her way down the street to where she attempted was Ashford Academy. Hungary and thirsty, she arrived to see students passing by talking loudly about something. Euphie caught a small bit of it.

". . . Lelouch falls asleep so much, I'm surprised that he and Kallen have so much time to be with one another," said the boy to the left.

"Kallen's been sleeping too, makes me wonder," giggled the friendly girl with him.

"Excuse me, but where might I find, Lelouch?" Euphie asked the two who pointed to the far east.

"That way, miss! Lelouch should be with Student Council!" they both replied bowing to her. Euphie nodded and walked that way.

_I hope that Suzaku is there, I know he's on student council with him_

Euphie arrived at the door and knocked on the door. Entering herself after hearing to be told too.

"Yes, can we help you," asked Milly Ashford, her long blonde hair being pulled by Lelouch at the moment.

"I wish to speak with Madam President of the Student Council," asked Euphie seeing Suzaku in the corner with a boy with blue hair. Milly pushed Lelouch away and walked to her.

"That would be me, what do you need?"

"I wish to enter Ashford Academy as a student," Euphie handed a folder to Milly who eyed it curiously.

"OH," she exclaimed happily. "Sure, go with - Rivalz! - take Miss Euphie Lamperouge to admission to enroll her by your moped."

Rivalz stood while the others looked at Lelouch for answers. Lelouch only sighed and said he would take her.

"Why are you here, Euphemia Li Britannia?"

"I'm here to see Suzaku Kururugi! Not you Lelouch!"

Lelouch stopped and grinned at her.

"I see why," he began watching her tense.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: First Code Geass fanfic, but I hope that people don't whine about my pairing choice. Also in this story as a story reference :

Lelouch is liked/loved by: Milly, Shirley (like we didn't already know), though he is dating Kallen.

Suzaku is liked/loved by: Milly, Shirley, and for fun Rivalz, but he will be a joke in chapter 2!

Most of the story will take place at Ashford Academy as I have no idea where Suzaku lives, but I'm sure that Lloyd wouldn't like them in Lancelot alone for hours at end.

Thanks!! R&R!!


	2. Nearly Getting There

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of it's characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Euphie was handed a uniform and then showed to a separate room to change. She changed into it and felt uncomfortable by the shortness of the skirt. Letting her hair down, she heard a knock from the door.

"Euphie, you in there?"

Euphie turned and saw Suzaku in his black boy's uniform, a smile present on his face. Suzaku walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're here!"

"I am too," said Suzaku.

Euphie gasped as he flickered his tongue over her parted closed lips. He gripped her more firmly around the middle and Euphie felt a surge of happiness.

"Suza-" she stared feeling him kiss her neck and walking forward. Euphie felt herself fall back onto the desk, his fingers playing with the end of her skirt.

"Euphie what do you want from me?" he asked silkily reaching his hand up until he rested at her entrance. Rubbing the spot a bit, Euphie pushed him away seeing a person standing at the door.

"Umm- what are you doing?" came the voice. "Why was your hand on her skirt Suzaku?"

Suzaku just smiled and stood up to the person.

"Shirley, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Milly and the others."

"I was, but you left so suddenly I was worried."

Euphie felt a small bit guilt that the girl had followed him, but she stood extending her hand to her.

"Oh, I know who you are. You're Lelouch's sister. Nice to meet you. I'm Shirley!"

Euphie at her and unintentionally pushed her arm. Saying sorry for it, the two left leaving Suzaku to himself.

"Lelouch, why are you here with Rivalz?"

The two others exited from their hiding place and slapped Suzaku's out stretched hands.

"That was horrible what you did! Sending Shirley my way, she saw me," commented Suzaku reaching into his pockets and leaning against the desk.

"Well with a girl like her, we weren't going to complain, well Lelouch might have she being his sister and all," joked Rivalz, his face a bright red.

"Whatever Rivalz, I know that you were watching Suzaku closely. Euphie didn't even have to be here!"

"That's not true Lelouch!" yelled Rivalz.

Both Lelouch and Suzaku laughed. Lelouch motioned them to follow him to his room.

"So in celebration to Suzaku nearly getting there, a toast!"

"And to me not being gay!" called out Rivalz. The three took their drinks. Neither of the others noticed that Suzaku had turned to the windows.

"Yeah, glad it was here and not in the Lancelot."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Here's chapter two nothing real special just Suzaku being a teenage boy.


	3. Finding Suzaku In Lancelot

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

Euphie wanted to leave the boring room and just go to bed. She was too sleepily to pay attention to anything. After having to listen to the teacher about ancient history, she gathered her papers and stood to leave.

"Hey pretty girl, why are you alone during lunches?" asked a boy who grabbed her bag.

"Please let go of my bag sir," asked Euphie attempting to cover her legs as the two boys advanced on her.

"Leave you alone? Only if Lelouch says so –"

"Then leave her alone!"

The two boys and Euphie looked at the doorway and saw Lelouch standing there his arms crossed and eyes full of anger.

"Lelouch we were just playing with her, geez!"

The two boys left as Lelouch smacked them in the head as they went.

"Sorry Euphie about that. Here," Lelouch took her hand and brought her feet. "Come with me to the Student Council meeting with me. Suzaku will be there."

Euphie followed him and sat beside Suzaku at the meeting only to find Milly's arms wrapped around her neck.

"YEAH EUPHIE'S GOING TO JOIN WITH US!!"

"And that will be how many hot moments for?" asked Rivalz in Suzaku's ear, though both got a slap to the head by Lelouch.

"Madam President please release my sister and consider my request for the Christmas party that we will hold."

"Okay, but if we have to wear small things then it's an okay on first words!"

"Not exactly. I was thinking more or less a dance."

Euphie having been released by Milly moments ago, stood beside Suzaku who held her hand.

"That would be fun," came Suzaku's voice thought she was sure that he had other plans.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Euphie looked down at him and saw he had his phone out.

"I'm sorry but I have duty to go to. Let me know on the details Madam President!"

Suzaku left pinching Euphie's hand. She sat in his seat and felt her own phone vibrating in her pocket.

_Follow him, you dense!_

_Lelouch L._

"Madam President, I'm not feeling too well. I go to nurse if you mind."

Milly nodded accepting her request and turned to the other girls in the room. Lelouch and Rivalz only grinned at their work.

"When did you sent the message to him?"

"When his phone went off in class. Madam President has no idea I have a cell phone and that I can text without looking! Only thing was it wasn't suppose to go off for another twenty minutes."

"Evil," commented Rivalz.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Euphie ran in the direction that Suzaku had gone and saw him no where. Calling his cell phone, he didn't pick it up.

"Hello," came a cheerful voice.

"Is this Suzaku?"

"No this is Lloyd, his guardian. Who is calling for him?"

"This is Euphie and I wish to speak to him!"

"No need to sound rude, Princess, but he's in training at the moment. If you want to visit I would come soon. I'll sent for a car."

"Thank you Lloyd."

Arriving at the site, she was escouted to where Lancelot was. Suzaku was, as she was told, in the pilot seat doing some work on it.

"Suzaku!"

He popped his head out and motioned for the men to let her up. She stepped on the platform and was before him in moments.

"Come here then!"

Suzaku reached out and grabbed her hand causing her to land aganist him in the seat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you alone," he said smoothing her hair down and getting it untangled.

"That's sweet but why in Lancelot. Won't Lloyd get mad if I'm here?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Now where was I when we left Ashford Academy?"

Euphie pointed at the open space and Suzaku closed within moments. Kissing him firmly, she felt his warm fingers again on her entrance, teasing her. She played with his uniform he still wore and unbuttoned every button until his well tone chest was exposed. Suzaku unbuttoned his pants (though blindly as she took up his visible vision since the area was just big enough for a person and a half) and arched up to get Euphie's legs behind his seat.

"Can't you do something about this?" she asked pointed to the arm rests. Suzaku said not to worry about it. As she began to talk about, she reached under her skirt and pulled down her pink lacy panties, causing him to blush.

"So you like them?"

Suzaku nodded quickly and kissed her again. She sat more comfortable on his lap and felt his raging member against her leg. Suzaku grabbed her breast and teased it knowing that she was happily rubbing against it. Finally attempting to get her to what he wanted, he brought her up and when he was about to enter her, she slide on him quickly.

"Euphie!"

"I've dreamt this so many nights and finally –"

Suzaku gave her thrusts forcefully causing her to wince from the pain. Her breath quicken as did Suzaku's. As the two reached their climax, a sudden breeze came to them causing the two to stop.


	4. Suzaku's StepMom is Milly?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lloyd wondered why Euphie would be calling for Suzaku but passed aside the thought as his very present issue came to his attention; his marriage arrangement with Milly Ashford. He didn't like the idea but she could be his daughter as young as she was.

"She's Suzaku's age! How am I suppose to marry a girl that is his age!"

"Well maybe he will," joked his assistant, delivering his tea. Cheerful as she was, he found that women was a pure delight. Lloyd sighed knowing that somehow he was going to be explaining this to Suzaku one day, if Milly hadn't already. He pictured it in his head; he, Milly, and Suzaku, like a family (a strange family, but a family); the photos that their chil – _WAIT! LLOYD YOU AREN'T TO BE IMAGING THAT!!_

His mind screamed at him as the paper rustled on the desk, clearly Milly was going to visit that day and soon, he had hoped to have just a few more moments with raising Suzaku before getting married.

"Earl Lloyd, Miss Milly is here to see you. I put her in the main deck for you to still do your work," said his assistant.

Nodding he walked that way. He saw her in her Ashford uniform, and he smiled. _I like that uniform– NO I did it again_. Hitting his head, he saw a little movement from the Lanclot. Looking up at it he saw that the pilot cover was closed.

"Damn Suzaku, I told him not to close that, ever," he said sitting down across from Milly, hair up in ponytail and her beige jacket resting over her legs. "Is it cold in here?"

"A little but did you say Suzaku? As in Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Yes I did. I'm his guardian for the time. When I get my hands on him, he will be grounded or something," he sipped his tea praying to control his anger morebut it failed when Milly giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I never knew that you watched over Suzaku!" she laughed seeing his expression of anger very well present. "You can go check on him if you want," she said standing up.

"Let's both check on him!"

Milly nodded and took his hand to the platform rise. Lloyd heard nothing but soft sounds as he got higher and closer to the cover, but they were both shocked to say what they found in the pilot seat.

"Suzaku! GET OUT! Lanclot is not your bed –"

Lloyd stopped as the scene became apparent to him. Suzaku was seated in his seat as normal, only a barely covered Euphie was seated on his lap, her skirt up her hips in a strange angle. He looked down at the boy's feet, he saw his pants at his ankle.

Milly turned and covered her mouth with her hands. Lloyd opened his mouth and nearly shouted his words at the two in the seat.

"You have one minute to get out of there, before I report her to Cornelia!"

Lloyd took Milly back down to ground level and asked her to go to his personal quarters and wait for him. Milly turned to leave but stopped realizing that she would be doing this is they were to be wed. Suzaku came down moments later with Euphie, their faces flush and their clothing hanging on them.

"Well," began Milly, her arms crossed.

"Madam President!? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Suzaku, his face turning a even brighter red than it had been.

"I'm here to see Earl Lloyd not you," she commented back feeling the older man's hand resting on hers.

"You out," he pointed at Euphie, and turned to Milly. "Take her somewhere. I don't care where just not here."

Suzaku was in trouble, he knew it. Lloyd turned back and was ready to yell at him. Instead he crossed his arms like Milly had and just stared at the boy. Suzaku didn't speak but attempted to walk away, but Lloyd grabbed his collar.

"Why was she here?"

"We wanted alone time," he said truthfully.

"Did you not think of going to your room! That's why you have one, well not have sex with girls- or anyone for that matter! YOU Suzaku are forbidden to go anywhere other than military duty, school or Student Council meetings. Milly will keep an eye on if I ask nice."

Suzaku stomped his foot and started to yell at the man.

"You're not my father!"

"I know what, I AM YOUR GUARDIAN! Which means I am to care for you as if you were my own. Now Milly is waiting for me somewhere and you are to - go to your room."

Hearing the boy stalk off to his room, _I hope he goes there_, he thought trying to look to find Milly. Eyeing his watch he saw it was pasted ten. Retreating his thin body to his own bedroom, he found the girl lying on his bed, her soft blond hair covering the bed like a blanket.

"Milly I'll take you home, it's la –"

"I want to stay," she said getting up. "With you."

Lloyd smiled, turning to get his pajamas and some for her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This I know is really on Lloyd and Milly, but come on think! Milly as Suzaku's step-mother! It makes my toes curl, okay not really but it's cute!! Sorry but I forgot the women whose always helping Lloyd. Next chapter we'll get back to Euphie and Suzaku.


	5. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or it's characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Suzaku tried to sleep but images of Lloyd with Milly kept him up. Her laughter filling his head, Lloyd's usual smile even bigger.

It wasn't the Milly was the single problem, but the fact that he knew that she was here was the problem.

"Milly? My step-mom?" he asked himself, knowing it was half false. Lloyd was only his guardian, which to Suzaku meant he was on his own. He liked Lloyd for the quirks the man held and the humor he had, but for him to get so excited over Madam President seemed a bit off.

He fully opened his eyes to see only darkness in his room, the brown wallpaper not helping his moody self. Something was oddly loud for the time it was, which was midnight. Standing and leaving the small room, he passed by Lloyd room and heard Milly's laughs from it.

"Guess he was trapped by her after all," Suzaku muttered trying to sneak away peacefully. He arrived at the gate that separated him from the outside. Seeing the guard fast asleep, he proceeded to climb over the top when something caught his leg.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Lloyd who was wearing only his lab coat and blue boxers, her chest covered with red lipstick. "You're grounded for three weeks already."

Suzaku crawled down and crossed his arms. He walked back with Lloyd and saw he had somehow managed to get behind him, in case he ran off.

"You are a hand full, Suzaku. I have a question though," he said taking out the key to the building, he had locked.

"What is that?"

"You're so in love with Euphemia but you aren't suppose to be love with her, why is that you think?"

"We are of different social stature and thus aren't meant."

"Exactly, now I'll take you to your room and you had better stay there!"

Suzaku stepped back into his room and he sighed. Reaching for his laptop, he noticed it was gone. _DAMN LLOYD! _

Sitting back on his bed, he imagined what Euphie was doing at the moment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Euphie was laughing with Lelouch in his room, playing twister. He reached under her body to put his left hand on green. She felt as awkward as he as her chest was literally under his chin. C.C. flickered the spinner for Euphie's turn. Causing her to place her left on green also. They fell onto each other

"YEAH!! LELOUCH WINS AGAIN!" called out Rivalz, his own body hurting from the game, when he was disqualified.

"It's not like Lelouch isn't flexible, but that was lots of fun, brother!" said Euphie standing up and tossing her hair behind her. "I must getting to bed, it's very late."

"I'll take you if you want?" offered Rivalz, who was going to be sleeping in Lelouch. Euphie waved him off and left by herself.

"I'll go to my room myself. I need to no help."

Euphie said her goodnights and turned to left. Instead of going to her room, she went to the bathroom. Stripping the clothing she wore, she filled the tub with soapy bubbles and water, lowering herself into the warm water. She looked up to the ceiling and wondered how Suzaku was doing since their little fun earlier. Euphie had returned to Ashford to go to Lelouch, which he only smirked at her and said he wouldn't tell for a favor. The favor was playing twister with him and Rivalz, the later boy falling while the two siblings held position.

She giggled at the boy's faces but thanked Lelouch for not saying anything to the others. Lathering the wash cloth, she heard a door open behind her. Turning she saw the outline of a girl with short red hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Lelouch said everyone was asleep," she said turning away clearly embarrassed.

"No, it's fine, that tub's big enough," Euphie said offering her hand to the girl. Then the girl turned her back and said no to Euphie.

"I don't want to impose on you while you bathe," she replied turning and walking out of the room. Euphie sat back down and finished her bath within minutes. Going to her room, she flickered the lights on and went to the drawers. Gathering her pajamas she changed into them. Turning the lights off, she went to her bed. It felt oddly different than the one she had been sleeping on._ Probably the maid changed the beds, again_, she thought moving to get comfortable.

What Euphie didn't think about was checking the shadows on the other side of her beds, before closing her eyes and opening them when her hand fell off the bed.

Something or someone grabbed her and bounded her mouth closed, her eyes trying to adjust to her kidnapper. It was clearly a male, she could tell by the way he grabbed her breasts and held them tight.

"You're brother aint gunna save you this time!"

Euphie felt herself shake as the person drug her out of the house, she struggling the whole way. She tried to get away and nearly got to, but her ankles and hands were tied together and her mouth was covered by tape. For the first time in her life, Euphemia Vi Britannia was really scared, and all she wanted was for her knight to come save her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Here's chapter 5 and R&R!! Thanks!!


	6. Chaos At Ashford Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

Suzaku arrived at Ashford to see chaos and military personal he knew surrounding the school grounds.

"Name and ID for entrance," said a man at the entrance gate. Suzaku stated his name and pulled from his pocket his ID card.

"Suzaku Kururugi, second year, a member of the student council."

The man pulled a walkie talkie out and asked into it to confirm what he said. It took about five minutes to get someone to say yes, but he allowed in due to the student council part. Passing through he saw even more soldiers walking around the grounds.

"SUZAKU! COME HERE!" came Milly's voice. She was behind him at the gate he was just at. Attempting to tell the men that she was President of the Student Council, a gush of wind came by them and her grandfather appeared at the gate.

"LET GO OF MY GRANDDAUGHTER! A student disappears and you act like this is a battle ground. Come on Milly, come have some tea with me," he said pushing the men away to reach her.

"Grandfather may my friend join us as he helped me back there?" Milly asked for Suzaku.

"I don't see why not."

The Ashfords and Suzaku got into the car and drove back to the main school buildings. Suzaku wondered why she offered tea to him, but remained quiet until his tea came and he and Milly were left in the room.

"Did you try to get out to see Euphemia?" she asked.

"I did, but Lloyd came out with only boxers and his lab coat on to stop me. I heard your laughter which meant you must have been there all night. I want to ask why but that's not my business."

Milly placed her tea down and clenched her fists, standing up abruptly. Suzaku looked up to see her crying and all he did was stand, hugging her.

"I know – who – the student – was – it's Lulu – 's sis – ter!"

_Euphie! That's why there are military personal everywhere, _Suzaku thought wanted to cry as much as she was.

"Lloyd was – awoken this – morning for something – he was sent off – He said I had – return to school – before everything went crazy. I'm so scared Suzaku!"

_Milly I know you're scared. I am too. I just won't admit it._

A door opened to reveal the student council members, their mouths open at the scene that was played out before them. Shirley and Nina ran over to Milly to see what was wrong, but Suzaku turned grabbing his bag and trying to leave, when Lelouch stopped him.

"It's Euphie?"

All Suzaku did was nod, turning before they could or would see him crying. It wasn't manly to cry after all. He turned down the hall and left the building.

"You there, report back to the building!"

Suzaku looked up and sniper man was on top of the building. Shouting he would go to class, the man shot him in the shoulder, causing the boy to fall on his back. The council came out after hearing his yells, and the girls gasped as he fell back.

"SUZAKU!" screamed Milly, attempting to reach him, but was held back by Lelouch's and Rivalz's hard grip on her.

"No, there is someone on the building shooting from above, you'll get shot too if you go!"

"But I brought him here, he wouldn't be shot if he was in class! SUZAKU!"

The council managed to get the girl to the floor and dragged her back into the room to witness what was to happen to his body. Arthur, even was at the window, meowing at him in sadness. He stashing at the window and began to do so faster as they heard voices outside. They stood to look as military men surrounded him.

"YOU DUMBASS, THIS IS FUCKING STUDENT! SEE! HE IS WEARING THE SCHOOL UNIFORM!"

The sniper man muttered his sorry but the men around him gave him exact looks as their commander did. The men picked up the boy and his bag, walking toward their building. Milly ran to it, opening the door, and proceeding to slap the person carrying Suzaku. The boy was dropped as the man went to shielded himself, but Milly got there first.

"You bastard, how dare you shot at random students! I could have your company demoted and serve time in prison for what you did!"

Everyone including the men, looked at Milly with surprise that she knew of the protocol for the military. The tense was broken when Arthur bite Suzaku's hand causing the boy to scream out.

"Suzaku does it hurt?" Milly surpressed her laugh, but helped him up.

The man nearest the two, shot back as he finally recognized who they were.

"Please don't tell Earl Lloyd Asplund, that I shot Kururugi! Please don't Miss Ashford!"

"WELL I SHOULD! NOW GET OUT!"

The members of military, minus Suzaku, left grunted at her commands. Suzaku was taken to a bed and lied there until Milly had cleaned up his shot wound.

"What happened Madam President?"

"Call me Milly, if you want. They shot you to knock you out and then saw you were a student because of your uniform. It seems that Princess Euphemia's disappear was made aware early this morning," she said helping him in a sitting position. She saw he was not looking at her, so she grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"I promise not to tell about yesterday with her," she said watching his eyes grow big and then hearing his sigh. Suzaku nodded and touched his shoulder. A knock came to the door and from it came Lloyd with Cecile.

"I see you are alright. I got a call that you were shot Suzaku. Thank you for seeing to him Miss Ashford," said Cecile who sat on the bed. Milly looked over at Lloyd but he wore a strange expression she couldn't read.

"Thanks Milly but Lloyd do know what is going on?"

Lloyd turned to him and began to explain why things were going as they were.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was probably a little too much military at the school but it's Euphie that got kidnaped, not a normal student. R&R!! Thanks!!


	7. Raped By Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Euphie was scared out of her mind. It was about daybreak and her would be kidnappers were each snickering at her resistance. She looked down at her pajamas and saw they had not been ruffled or ripped or anything for that matter moved at all. Seeing the boy's still wore their school uniforms on, Euphie found it odd they would bring her where she was, and that they each held a lock of her hair in their hands.

"So when you think Lelouch will come find her? What you think he'll do when he sees we've stolen you?" he first asked the boy to his right then at her, who said nothing knowing that if Lelouch did anything it would be just get her out, harmed or not.

"I thought she would complain the whole way here," said the second, a short boy with short black hair. The first boy had long blond and was attempting to reach her, but Euphie kicked at him, he catching her foot.

"Looks like she wants it," he said sickly to her. Euphie's eyes widened at the boy removed his black jacket tossing it to the second boy.

"What do you want of me?" she begged not wanted to know.

"Well," he started turned back to her and lifting her pajamas (they being a gown type) pass her hips, "I'll fuck you until you scream for me to stop, which I wont. Then I'll will make you scrub to the floor like the dirty whore you are and will be afterward. Whatever happens to you isn't my concern. HEY, go check on cops!" he barked to the other, though the boy ran out at the latter part of the boy's speech.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done?" Euphie begged as the boy reached around her hips and removing her underwear.

"Lacy? How sexy of you to invite me," he sickly said in that tone again. Euphie tried to jerk out the chair she sat in, but was picked by the boy and placed on the bed in the room. She felt him touch her hair (on her head) and he kissed her feverishly. Biting his tongue, he misunderstood it as embrace on her part. Stripping her of her clothing, Euphie lied there on the bed frighten at what he would do. Though her arms weren't bound to anything, Euphie thought about kicking him, but her legs were held down the boy's weight. Adjusting herself on her elbows, the boy gave her a strange look as she tried to get up.

"Where you think you're going? I told you to lay down!"

Euphie was struck back to the bed and he winced as he whipped off his pants belt, entering her a quick motion and to shake under him. The boy laughed as she closed her eyes, Euphie trying to imagining Suzaku was coming to save her from this hell. He kissed her roughly, but she refused to response resulting in the boy thrusting in her harder and faster than either thought. Euphie suppressed her screams to not give his complete satisfaction, but she did feel his get go of his control and emptied himself. The boy fell beside her and cradled her before she could get up.

"You know, Euphie, I really love you," he lied, she could tell.

"No, you don't. You just wanted a fuck and have chosen me," said Euphie feeling her eyes begin to fill. She was pushed off the bed and told to shut up.

"That's not fair!"

"Nothing is fair to women in Britannia! You think that they are equal to men! NO! They are not," he preached to her, clearly not realizing who had just raped. Euphie stood and grabbed her clothes and went to find a bathroom. Upon entering it, she grabbed toilet paper and whipped herself clean as best she could. Thinking she was safe she heard the second boy had reentered with quick steps. Euphie placed her ear on the door and listened as he explained the cops were heading their way.

"Did they see you?"

"I don't think so!"

"NO DUMBASS! IF WE ARE CAUGHT IT WAS YOUR PLAN!"

Euphie felt the walls shake and heard more voices enter the airwave.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP YOU THIEF!"

Though she could not see what was happening she recognized the steps to be the Britannian Army.

"You are under arrest for kidnaping the Third Imperial Princess Euphemia vi Britannia, and be aware that your time is likely triple for her being what she is!"

Euphie was surprised as they sounded to hear their time said, but she opened the door poking her head out to and acting curious.

"M'lady here take my coat," offered the nearest solider, a male who was blushing at her.

"Thank you."

As the men in the room took the two students way, Euphie was taken by a female solider to a hospital and checked over. The women handed her a cup of tea, which she drank quickly.

"M'lady, I will ask this, but he didn't wear a –"

"No he hadn't."

The two became quiet again until she asked where Euphie wanted to go.

"Back to Ashford Academy," she stated simply knowing that her friends were there.

"May I ask why M'lady?"

"Suzaku Kururugi is there. I wish to see him and tell him that I'm alright," she smiled at her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was probably the most disturbing as Euphie doesn't fight back. I know that she is a princess but the boy finds that fighting him would just be worthless and make her see weaker, that's why I didn't have her fight back.


	8. Title or Suzaku?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Euphie!"

"SUZAKU!"

The two hugged and thus the rumor was confirmation about them. Rivalz and Milly ran over to them and asked if she was alright.

"I will be now at least. Oh what happened to your arm?" she asked finally noticing the bandage over his shoulder.

"Don't mind that! I'm just happy that you're okay!" Euphie followed the others back to the council room when she heard her name being called.

"Oh shit!" she muttered clenching Suzaku's hand tighter.

'EUPHIE! Oh my god little sister, what did he do to you? YOU DAMN ELEVEN!"

Cornelia grabbed for Suzaku but she was pushed back by Euphie's weak attempt. Though she saw her boyfriend in a death grip by his sister, she stood and proceeded to slap Cornelia, making the older women drop the boy.

"He didn't do it, it wasn't him Cornelia! Suzaku would never hurt me!"

The students around them watching with faint expressions as the two Princesses fought but they soon who even quieter when Cornelia spoke her next words.

"Now Euphemia vi Britannia, you watch your mouth! I'll give you two choices: either return with me to the Imperial Palace with me, retaining your title or"

"Or what," asked Suzaku who grabbed Euphie's hand, she apparently knowing her choices.

"Or stay here with Suzaku and lose my title," answered Euphie turning to Cornelia to properly answer the clearly enraged women. Suzaku gasped as did everyone else.

Euphie walked to her more closely. Loudly and clearly so that everyone knew what she was going say.

"Then sister, my choice is . . ."

"Is what, then Euphemia?"

That seemed to be everyone's question.

"Euphie, let's go somewhere and talk about this," offered Suzaku sensing that she would choose him, and that he feared. Cornelia granted them that, and the two ran for the council room, then up to the second floor to a private room. Suzaku locked the room and went to hug her when she pushed him away.

"Euphie, I -"

"Don't Kururugi!" she said turning to the window.

"Come on, what have I done to truly make you want me? Me! An Eleven? If you want to keep your title then just stay it. Don't think –"

"No you don't understand. If I can't have you then it's no use to live. I want you!"

Suzaku was shocked, as he fell against the door, while Euphie cried before him. "But Euphie, I'm not worthy of you. I not worth for you to have. But I'll lie to Cornelia to keep you stay. You may not see it, but I do."

Suzaku turned from her and knew her answer well, but it was a lie to him.

_It was a regret to have someone as kind as you, but Euphie I can't live like this knowing that once you had to choose between me and your title_.

Euphie had not even registered that he had left the room. She only cried knowing that she wanted him, but knew her duty as a Princess. Getting to him, she found was harder than she thought. Rushed to the main council room and seeing that he walk though the door to the courtyard, she prayed she could get to him, before he lied.

"SUZAKU!" but the boy didn't turn. Euphie ran after him to see he had returned to Cornelia, she only caught the last part of what he told her.

" . . . Please Your Highness, return Princess Euphemia with you. I know that she would choose me," he said refusing to turn as Euphie grabbed his arm and tried to turn him.

_That's not a lie, you idiot! I want you not my title! _Euphie's mind screamed.

"Just let me go," he demanded of her suddenly turning and knocking her hands from his body. She saw his tears were coming.

"Suza - _But you didn't lie, you told the truth!_"

But Suzaku walked around her and back to Lelouch. The other boy was frowning at the event that had taken place but he walked back with his friend to the main school. She heard him sniffle, but Euphie only saw the students giving her disgusting looks.

"Well he made your decision for you, come – WAIT EUPHIE!"

But Euphie didn't hear her nor did she really give a damn, for her only focus was Suzaku and his retreating figure.

Suzaku heard Lelouch's words of comfort but was tackled down to the ground by the pink haired girl.

"Suzaku, no, my choose is not my title! When I saw you the first time, I knew that you were special! I knew that you were someone I wanted to get to know! I had never expected to fall in love with –"

"NO!"

Suzaku stood up not helping her, his arms crossed and his voice, one that neither near him had heard before. "NO! Don't claim that you love me! How can you? You're a Princess and me! I"m a worthless Eleven! That's how your family would and do see me as!"

Euphie stood up and watched as the boy's true emotions and worries came from him.

_I didn't think he held that much in, but I must make a bid and I bet on him!_

"Why did you call me Kururugi earlier?"

"I'm sorry, but that was the way that boy did to me!" screamed out Euphie remembering that the way that the boy had held her was much his grasp on her, the current boy before her only held a loving touch and not a hurtful one, like that other had. Everyone finally saw just what the two had been holding in for so long; even Lelouch, Kallen, and the rest of the school, even Lloyd who was holding Milly from slapping Suzaku (and he struggling a great deal too!) and Cecile, even Cornelia who was much unhappy with her choice.

"Come on, I guess that she has made a point to who she chooses. Euphemia! Come over here, you too Kururugi! Now since you two are fighting like a married couple, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and let you retain your title and be with him. But you must understand, Kururugi that you still have your duties to the army," said Cornelia, her retreating figure turning away from them.

"Thank you sister," said Euphie who gripped Suzaku's arm in a loving way causing the boy to smile for the once that day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lloyd let go of Milly and hugged her tight.

"What the hell?!"

"Lloyd let her go, you're suffocating her!" warned Cecile offering an escape for Milly.

"But I'm so happy! MY little Suzaku is a grown man!! I taught him well!"

"You didn't teach me anything but how to pilot the Lancelot!" laughed Suzaku returning to the AC of the student council room with the others. Milly then, of course, stated that everyone would be treated to dinner that she and (to her disbelief that he had refused at first) Lelouch would make. Lelouch only went with her in defeat knowing that he would in trouble if he didn't, which meant that: Kallen, Rivalz, Nina, Shirley, Suzaku, Euphie, Lloyd, Cecile, Nunnally and Nunnally's maid, would be stuck their for awhile too, they laughing his figure. Though Euphie and Suzaku were told later to do help with the dishes, they seemed to ignore Milly's orders and walked to the outside.

"Euph –"

"Suza –"

"I'm sorry!" they both said at the same time, both receiving embarrassing looks from the other.

"Suzaku I'm so sorry for putting you though that, really I am," she said hugging tightly around the middle, hearing his stomach grumble. "You ate all that food and are still hungry?"

"No, you're pressing up against me and umm- I like - it," he staggered away back to the door. Seeing her shocked expression, he went back to her and kissed her quickly.

"HA!" _SNAP _of a camera went off and there before them was Milly, the camera hanging from her hand. "Now get in there and do the dishes!"

"Yes Mom!" they replied catching sight of Lloyd at the door, he looking for Milly.

"I told them," she said to Lloyd who came out and stood beside her.

"Yes I heard and saw, but never the less we have problems of our own to think for," he muttered looking down at the girl, a girl that made him smile, a girl that clearly got along with Suzaku, a girl that had motherly touch to everything, who had made him a yummy meal for everyone. Lloyd only smiled knowing that his family only about to get bigger in the next few months.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: I had wanted to get this done earlier but an old friend called me and we hanged out all day, phew, but I won at Monopoly that we played. I didn't cheat by the way, I held no pink 50s! Lol see Dane Cook for the joke!

PS here's a hint to what will happens next: Pay attention to the last paragraph and the wording of it! Good luck to figuring it out! I'll update soon!


	9. The Small Green Sweater With Black Pants

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Suzaku hardly noticed the behaviors that Euphie was showing but then again he hadn't seen her in five months. After wanting to ask Lloyd to check on her but he claimed that even if he could, he wouldn't.

"WHAT!"

"Besides you contact Miss Royal yourself. I'm sure they would let you in since you are her Knight," he said, his usual white hair kept in place. "Oh Suzaku, what do think I should get Milly for her ring?"

Suzaku rubbed his heard. _He has been arranged with her for awhile now, is he really planning to marry Madam President?_ Sighing that he would help him, Lloyd left the boy to think about Euphie. Cecile stopped him and handed him a folder. Upon reading it, his eyes widened as he read.

"Cecile, but they?"

"I remember when Miss Milly came by awhile back. You caught them in the Lancelot," she said reading his expression which was of confusion. "I wouldn't let Suzaku see this until it has been confirmed by her doctors."

"I guess not," he agreed knowing that only two men could be it, and the boy who was laying on his back on his bed half naked, was one of the choices.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Four Months Earlier_

"Umm, Doctor?"

"Yes your Highness Princess Euphemia?"

Euphie stopped not wanting to know the answer but her female doctor, wasn't giving her a weird looks like what Cornelia would. "I need to take a test."

"Oh, what kind of test? A blood trans –"

"No a – um," started Euphie but she unsure on it now. "A pregnancy test." There she had said it, and the women was not exclaiming at her, or rather screaming as Cornelia would.

"Sure, just tell me – "

"Now, I want to know now."

Euphie sat and waited for the news as her cell phone rang

"Hello Nunnally!"

"Hello Euphie-sama! How are you?"

"I'm fine but rather busy at the moment. Can I come visit tomorrow to make-up with tea?"

"I'll tell nii-san too and make him come," she giggled, Euphie half wondered if the younger sister would ever not make Lelouch do something. Saying her goodbyes to Nunnally, she was handed a piece of paper. She never thought that she would be a mother at age sixteen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Present_

All Suzaku could do is help Lloyd with his quest to find the prefect ring for Milly, but strangely he felt the urge to wander to the baby section of the store they were in. He wandered until he stopped eyeing a baby green sweater with black pants and a white collared t-shirt. Oddly he picked it up and the boy smiled. In his head he imagined he and Euphie living somewhere quiet, far from the turmoil of the Britannians and their ways; small children running around at their knees, girls with pink hair and boys with emerald eyes. But Suzaku seemed to not care as he purchased the suit for his future children.

Lloyd watched knowing that Euphie held the child of his or her rapist. When they returned to base, he seemed only concerned with the ring that was a bright blue gem to match Milly's eyes. In his left hand was the ring, in the other was one that he had used that he had sneakily got off her hand, that he knew was from one of her classmates.

"Suzaku who was the boy with the blue hair at your school that gave Milly this?"

"That would be Rivalz. He's very jealous of you," answered Suzaku finding a place for the suit.

"Why's that?"

"He's liked Milly since I have been at Ashford."

_Oh figures, _thought Lloyd, he half debating about Euphie. "When was the last time you saw Euphemia?"

"While back but I got a message from Nunnally from Lelouch's phone that she had visited her about a few months ago but that she has been busy," he laughed but stepped back once looking at the older man properly. "Lloyd what's wrong? Is something wrong with Euphie?"

The white haired man only sighed and pulled from his pocket that confirmed it to Suzaku and his expression changed to fear.

"If it's yours then you would be treated as her boyfriend because you are both under eighteen but –"

"But what?" asked Suzaku fearing what else.

"She might be forced to give it up due to her royalty but even that's an extreme," stated Lloyd turning to leave. Suzaku only pulled out the suit he had put away and felt his tears coming.

"Then someone gets to wears this then," Lloyd heard from the door, but he only feared the child wasn't his and instead the boy who had raped her. He, inside wished that it was Suzaku, despite highly disapproving of it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	10. Forgetting Their Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Suzaku?"

"What?" he asked irritated to the person calling his name, most probably Shirley, which who it was.

"Did you know that Princess Euphemia had her baby earlier yesterday. They were calling your name to go –"

"I didn't want to go."

The student council gasped and stared at him. Rivalz attempted to approach him but the boy stood up, grabbing his belongings, and walking promptly out the door.

"SUZAKU!" said Shirley, but she was held back by Milly.

"I'll go," she offered knowing that Shirley would do nothing but comfort him in all the wrong ways. She found him under a tree far from the student club house working on his homework. Sitting down beside him, she sensed that she wasn't threatening to him as he eased his fingers on his pencil. Looking at him, Milly saw tears.

"Suzaku, are you afraid?"

He didn't answer but nodded. They sat there awhile before she spoke up again.

"Earl Lloyd didn't tell me that you were involved with Princess Euphemia's little problem, I figured that out myself. But you don't have to be afraid," she offered watching him drop his stuff and turn to hug her.

Milly felt hot tears on her uniform top but cared not. She caressed his hair letting him cry out his pains in front of only her. Suzaku stopped crying after a bit and pulled back rubbing his eyes.

Although she had only known him a year (she having purposely failed her senior exams, he know a senior) she understood his home live.

"Madam President, why are you and Lloyd together when you don't like him?"

Milly thought on that considering that she had never though on it before.

"I like him, but not for marriage. I care about my friend's well beings rather than mine all the time. That's why I'm here instead of Shirley, who shall we say would just kiss you and –"

But Milly stopped realizing whose lips were on hers. Suzaku's eyes were opened and staring right at her, his emerald ones bore onto her blue ones. He reached up stroking her blonde hair, but Milly didn't stop him. They knew this was wrong: she being engaged to his guardian, he being Euphie's love (maybe father to her child), she having a crush on him since he arrived at Ashford, he only within the last few months thinking about her while trying to forget Euphie.

Suzaku wanted nothing than to forget Euphie and live a normal life, but being the military had it's rough spots. He understood that Milly knew that, but he never knew how much she loved him too.

"Suzaku we need to go somewhere else . . . if we . . ." Milly said between breaths. Suzaku stood picking up the girl with him. Milly was surprised that he had grown so much since he first saved Arthur from the top of the school. Giving up the barrier that she had placed between them, they somehow without getting caught, arrived at her dorm room. Suzaku locked the door as Milly closed the binds. They felt bad doing this, but both wanted to forget their other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where you think they went?" asked Shirley finding Suzaku's stuff and Milly's tie by the tree.

"Do you don't think?" asked Kallen.

The two girls gathered the stuff and told it back to the club house showing it to Lelouch, Rivalz, and Nina. Lelouch grabbed Kallen's arm and drug her outside.

"Where did you find it at?"

"We found their stuff in a courtyard on the other side of the campus. It's near the girl's dorms, but I'm pretty sure that they didn't go –"

Kallen shot her head at Lelouch, it dawning on her that would be what the White Knight would do. "You don't think he's trying to forget about Princess Euphemia?"

"That's exactly what he's doing!"

They (Kallen and Lelouch) ran to the girl's dorms, but neither knew what room was Milly's.

"You check on the left, I'll do the left," he said peeking though the hole in the doorknob.

"Lelouch what are we looking for?"

"Darkness probably, and sounds."

They continued on up to the fourth floor, until finally Kallen reaching room 489. There was light in the room, but she couldn't tell if it was them or not. There was moaning (that counts as sound, right?) from the person that was shielded by the other. Kallen saw brown curly hair, but that could be anyone, she needed to see blond hair to be sure. Unaware that Lelouch had arrived beside her, he had put a small camera on a stick and scotted it under the door.

"What are you doing, they'll know we are here!" she whispered urgerly at the idiot.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but what are you two doing here!" came a voice above their heads. Above them was a naked Suzaku, his body sweaty, his face in anger to their curiously ways, and his clear apparent kick to Lelouch's head.

"Kallen please leave, or Milly will kick you!"

"Why don't you just kick me then! Are you too manly to do that!"

Kallen spoken too soon as Milly had in fact come the door, punching her in the face, knocking the girl back against the opposite door. Lelouch had recovered from his kick, but was punch also to shut him up.

Suzaku and Milly appeared anything but the level-headed selfs they were normally. Kallen and Lelouch turned in defeat knowing that the two would be caught one day as they tried to forget their other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_The day before at the Royal Hospital_

"PUSH!"

"COME ON EUPHIE!"

All she heard in her ears was that. It had been four months since it was made public that the princess would have her own prince or princess. But as Euphie saw, the only person she wanted there was at Ashford studying for exams. Finally the pain ended and a screaming baby girl came out. Euphie smiled as the baby opened her eyes, a bright green from her came from one eye, and a bright blue from the other.

Cornelia tilted her head clearly confused.

"Shouldn't that be one color?" she asked the doctor.

"Umm, sometimes in children the eye color can be two colors but it is rare for it to stay both all life. Her color will change to one color, probably, as she grows, Your Highness," said the doctor.

Euphie was rested that afternoon, she crying inside that Suzaku hadn't been there. Lloyd came to visit the next day. His face was drained.

"Earl Asplund what a pleasure it is!"

"Hello Your Highness, I see that your healthy baby girl has come out! May I ask what is her name?" he asked sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Her name is Ryuanna li Britannia! Has Suzaku been to visit while I slept?"

"No he hasn't, but neither has Milly either. I'm afraid the neither want to see us. Suzaku has been avoiding me at the base."

"Oh," said Euphie realizing the sad look on the man's face. "He'll come around."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This is probably the worse chapter I've written ever, please forgive me! )(

If anyone needs some understanding on this: Suzaku and Milly want to forget their other (Euphie and Lloyd, respectively). The others are getting hints that they are wanting to forget, hint Lulu and Kallen sneaking to find them. Suzaku's foggy head is currently piling everything in one basket and he is confusing himself that Milly is right for him, even when he might be Ryuanna's father.

The fact about Ryuanna having different colored eyes can happen in real people, as my middle school choir teacher had that, he said he had it from birth. So this goes to Mr. Hanna, my 8th grade choir teacher!


	11. Coming to See the Wrongs

God Bless to anyone reading who is a survivor of somewho died seven years ago in the terrorist attacks aganist America. May you heal with God in your heart and the American pride on your chest. If you're not American and take this opener as offence, please dont review that. I am a pride American and wish to give my fellow men and women healing on this day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was not an everyday event that one saw one pink haired girl. But mother and daughter walking toward the student clubhouse. Euphie was yawning as was Ryuanna. It had been a long night and she was certain that she talked Lloyd's ear off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Your Highness, may I ask, who do you want to be Ryuanna's father?"_

"_I want it to be Suzaku but I don't think he wants to be."_

_Lloyd rubbed his chin and crossed his leg, then he began to appear in deep thought. He would mutter an 'AH' or something Lloyd like, but after two hours of it, Euphie pretended to go to sleep. Either him got the hint or really thought she was sleeping, she felt his thin hands pull over the blanket on her. His face came closer and he whispered in her ear._

"_Goodnight Euphie!" _

_Inside Euphie felt warmness to his touch. Turning over, she saw the flap of his lab coat and she smiled._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She looked up as Ryuanna pulled her hair and was pointed at a boy with black hair.

"Lelouch?"

The boy in question was carrying his books and bag. He frowned at Euphie but then his expression lighted when he saw Ryuanna. Baby Ryuanna giggled as he nuzzled her cheek, and much like how Lloyd did the night before.

"She's cute just like her Mommy! Aren't you?" he asked to Ryuanna who only giggled more and reached out to him. Euphie was curious on why Lelouch was so focused on Ryuanna and not the obvious reason she was there.

"Umm, Lelouch? Do you know where Suzaku is at?"

Lelouch nodded but smiled down at Ryuanna who was busy now playing with his hair as she slide into Lelouch's arms.

"I do, but I'm not sure you want to see him at the moment exactly."

Turning from the clubhouse, he tried to pull Euphie with him, but she ran out to the main door. Banging on it, Lelouch witnessed as she attempted to enter the building. Hoping she wouldn't find the vines that had grown on the building (which she did), he was forced to drop his bag and nearly Ryuanna.

Euphie, he found wasn't a bad climber but he had to stop and stare at the wind caught a bit of her skirt. Blushing he ignored the sight and tried to bring her back to ground but she had gotten out of reach.

"EUPHIE!"

Euphie ignored him, she knew how to get into the building and it was through this certain window. What she saw when she got there made her angry and disappointed.

There panting over an equally panting blonde with larger breasts than she, was Suzaku. His normal curly brown hair was damp aganist his head and the girl could be heard from the window of her moans. Euphie tried to ignore their naked bodies but the girl screamed out as Suzaku pushed in forcefully. Passing aside the moment to climb down, Euphie saw the concern face of Lelouch and knew all her hopes were only a disaster.

"Le-lelouch, I wan- na na go- home!"

All Lelouch could do was hold her and half carry her away. He knew what she saw. He knew that Milly Ashford, (the girl who was suppose to marry Lloyd Asplund, the man who took her breath away the night before) had taken her spot in Suzaku's mind, but what neither knew was that he was looking down at them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Suzaku hated himself for doing what he had done with Milly. One would say ashamed but it was confirmed a day ago that he was indeed the father to Ryuanna. It came as a small shock, but inside he knew he had to say sorry. Leaving the classroom for lunch, he knocked on the main club house to see Milly dressed in her uniform but he could easily see her underwear.

"Madam President, I wish to leave the Student Counsil."

"WHAT?" Milly turned shouting and causing Arthur to jump. "Suzaku, why? It's not because you're a father now, right?"

"I don't feel I was just about the whole event. I just wanted to say sorry for everything."

Suzaku turned and then left. Certain that he was in the clearly another girl came up to him and jumped him from behind. A wave of orange hair hit him.

"Suzaku! When are we going to?"

"Shirley, not in public!"

Shirley stood up properly and handed him a note.

_I wanted to know since it was confirmed that about Princess Euphemia, I was wondering if you could be my boyfriend since Madam President is suppose to be married off soon!_

"Shirley, Suzaku, what are you doing here?" asked Nina who was looking at Shirley with almost hate.

"Nothing Nina, but I have to talk to you about something," dashed Suzaku grabbing the girls arm and pulling her with him to escape Shirley. Though Nina didn't push back or refuse his pulling, he got them into a separate room, where unknown to him was where Nina made her move.

"Suzaku? Why are you having sex with all the girls on student council?"

Suzaku blinked concurrent and took a step back as the glasses wearing girl brought her arms to his. "I've not been, doing that?"

"That's a lie Suzaku Kururugi! I know you have!" she said quickly and not skipping a note in her voice. "You were with Milly Ashford this morning and Shirley wanted to when I came and you drug me here! Now," she was up against him, her thin bony hand pressed against his cheek, "Suzaku Kururugi, you are going to fix your life, or I will do it for you!"

Suzaku gave up his wall and wrapped his arms around Nina but he didn't kiss her and one would think. He nudged his nose against hers as a lover would and he thanked her for making him see his error.

"You know Suzaku, I was just trying to make a point," she said in his arms, through his arm. Un certain if her motive was to have sex with him, it was clear that what she had done was right.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Im so sorry for not updating, I blame school and sheer boring lectures so far. I now have some time to have fun, so I wrote this!

So everyone knows:

Suzaku is/was (fill in blank as you want) a sex craze person as this time. He has had sex with Milly a lot, but they used protection, and with Shirley I just threw that in, in this chapter for later reference (so there is a reason for jumping him!). Also be warned for what Euphie felt about Lloyd. This will end up a Euphie/Suzaku in case people are getting mad for the character pairing at the moment!


	12. Having Lloyd There

Disclaimer: The usual!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Euphie, now after three months of discovering his secret, hated that what Suzaku was attempting was to better their relationship after what he had caused. He was always in her way and was becoming decreasingly less social with anyone, but he was always in her mind. She hatred his curly brown hair and bright green eyes that made her stare in her room late at night as she put Ryuanna to sleep.

But another person kept her up late, as he fell asleep in the chair, watching over her.

"Euphie?"

"What?" she weakly asked to the person who turned out to be Suzaku.

"Are you okay? You've been really pale a lot lately? It's because of having a baby?" he asked handing her a cold washcloth and hold it on her forehead.

"No, I'm just worried _and don't touch me!_"

_Damn Suzaku and his insane plans to have Milly Ashford! But I know that's not fair to claim to him as he loves everyone else, but me!!_

"_No," _her mind screamed but looking at the look on her face, she remembered the feelings that Suzaku gave her long ago.

"Euphie," he began again louder and reaching out for her.

"Suzaku don't yell at me! AND DON'T GRAB ME AROUND THE MIDDLE!"

Suzaku let go and was certain that she was going to hit him again, but she was sure that he would attempt to grab again. Regardlessly Euphie knew the touch that he had and it was certainly not one that she could (or wanted to) get from that unquestionable male.

He turned from her and walked out of the room and ignored her the rest of the day. Euphie saw Ryuanna was sleeping, so she addressed her studies, but a tall man came to rest beside her. A tall man with a very thin body wearing a lab coat.

"Ah, Princess, what homework do you have? If it's math or science, I can help," he grinned at her. Looking up she saw Lloyd and in his hand, she saw was a letter.

"What's the letter about?"

"Oh?" he said eyeing the thing again and looking truly unsure. "This thing? This is from Milly. She's formally cancelling our engagement. I'm fine about it though."

Euphie saw his face and knew that he was telling the truth to her. Lloyd sat down beside her and put his head in his hands. He let out the held breath he had and looked properly at Euphie. "Anyway, how have you been? I was told by Princess Cornelia to check on you."

"She would worry about me and Ryuanna. But what am I to do about Suzaku?

"Probably because he has seen his recent ways, he wants to clear them up. You should know that I was aware of the situation after I overheard them in his room one day."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_One Month Ago in Suzaku base bedroom_

Lloyd was unsure where the hell Suzaku was but it certainly wasn't near the Lancelot or Cecile. Passing by a corridor to Suzaku's room, he heard the outcry of Milly's voice.

"I want to know why you have stop having sex with me! WHY SUZAKU!"

Lloyd came as close as he could without being seen and peeked his white hair around the frame. There standing before him was Milly in her Ashford uniform, her panties showing, and Suzaku, his arms at bay from the older blonde. Through he thought he heard wrong, judging from Suzaku's face of fear and confusion, Lloyd knew that it had to do with Euphie.

"Milly, I can't! I'm a father now, I have to take care of her!"

"You don't even know your own child's name! Why the hell should you care about that air head princess anyway! If I get my hands on her –"

Lloyd saw her clench her fists, as his were but his were of protection for Euphie. Suzaku grabbed out at her arms and pin her against the door frame. Praying they didn't see him, he tried to listen to their conversation.

"Milly I'm a parent and it is not with you. I would give anything to have you as mine, but you are to be with Lloyd, not me. I want to be with Euphemia because she and I have a daughter together and I need to be there for her to help. I've made her mad. I want to correct that."

At that Lloyd ran from Suzaku's room and ended up much a distance from where he had been.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That's how he ended up before Euphie sitting in a seat confessing Suzaku's innocence but it seemed not enough to either. Euphie listened and heard a sniffle come from the man.

"Lloyd, are you crying?"

The man looked up at her and was indeed doing so. His eyes were red behind his glasses and Euphie felt all his pain. Offering him a hug, she stood there holding Lloyd and not feeling a bit at all strange or weird. Though he was a researcher and the guardian to the father of her child, Euphie felt that she was getting her way at the moment. Standing there in Lloyd's arms she felt was perfect.

"Euphie," he whispered holding her preciously so she would leave him. "I'm sorry for everything I've done recently with you. I just wanted the feeling of having someone actually love me. I'm — so – sorry!"

Euphie remembered their meeting after Ryuanna's birth. Their secret relationship, they called it, was simply a way they could let out their pain and suffering without anyone knowing about it. She remembered the first time that Lloyd had ever opened up about his personal feelings and how she had slowly began to tear his wounds apart and actually comfort him.

That night she remembered was the second time that a man had taken her breathe away and was ready to finally leave Suzaku in the past. Lloyd did that and now Euphie was so happy for it.

Lloyd knew that their relationship was unorthodox and not rational but he felt like he had what he wanted and hell with the world. Looking down at her, he was reminded of the first time that they had kissed and it was nothing but that. Euphie had acted like such a little girl, and he a teenage boy. They maybe separated by many years in age, but Lloyd liked this.

"Euphie, do you remember the first time we kissed?"

"I do."

Lloyd chuckled and let go of Euphie for a moment.

"That was also the day that Ryuanna called you _Daddy_."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: I know this was a character switch pairing but I'm a lost of an ending with this at the moment. Probably won't make a better ending, but there will be a epilogue to this in the next chapter! Hope you like the story up to here. I would love to hear that is okay with this ending, but I'm sure that someone will comment on it not ending right!

Anyway R&R! Thanks!


	13. Seeing Her Father One Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Sixteen years later_

"Now presenting her Royal Highness, Ryuanna li Britannia," called out a man to her left. Ryuanna stood proud of her name but was fond of just being called Ryuanna Kururugi to those she knew best. She walked the long room's length to see her stepfather standing there next to the Emperor.

"My first grand-child, I now honor you as the new ruler of Britannia," he said quite happily placing the sword onto her neck. She shivered a moment when it touched her but as she stood up to have the crown placed on her pink hair, she saw that her stepfather was beaming happily.

"All hail the Empress!" everyone in the room cried out as she gave her speech to accept the generous gift. After she had left the ball room, she found herself in Lloyd's arms.

"Father, who was my mother," she asked sitting down at a table and removing the headband from her head. Its gems shined bright, nearly blindly, but it made her frown.

"Well she was the only women who was truly honest to everyone she knew. She was the best women I ever fell for," said Lloyd wrapping his arms around her shoulders and giving a light kiss to her head.

"Eww! Don't get gross, Father! What really happened to my mother's happiness?"

Lloyd sat down beside her properly and admired the girl he had brought up after Zero had been taken down. It came to Lloyd to be the same fate as Suzaku's. In Lloyd's mind young Ryuanna had much of her mother and father traits as anyone, but she grew up knowing the cruel world of Britannia unlike them. He, as an Earl and guardian to her father, was permitted the right as parent for her when Euphie died at Zero's hand. And when Euphie admitted to loving him and Suzaku, which was a defeat in his eyes.

"Father?"

"Oh, I'm sorry lost my touch, have I? Now your Mother was always happy, that was until she met Suzaku Kururugi —"

"My father?" she asked in the small expression as Euphie would. "The same as my last name?"

"Yes, your father. When Euphemia met him, her whole world changed. After you were born though, her image of him disappeared as did he. He got it into his head that she was not worth of his affection, thus Suzaku sought out the company of a friend. This friend was my fiancé at the time."

"She must have been a whore to not marry you. You are the nicest Father I know!"

"I'm not you Father though, remember that. No, after the whole event of Euphemia and Suzaku refusing their parenthood together, we, your Mother and I, arranged our marriage for a year from then. And here I am without her and you questioning me like a teacher!"

"How rude to shout at the ruler of your country!" she laughed at him tapping him on the head as he rubbed her hair.

"I never forgot her laugh, no matter how many times we fought," commented Lloyd remember those times as though they were indeed yesterday. Lloyd said his goodbye for the moment and left the table. He wandered to the empty corridors that lead to Euphie's room. It seemed the longest way but he realized that he was not alone.

"So you came to see your daughter did you?" he asked the shadow on the wall. The shadow moved and from came the brown haired man of Suzaku.

"How did you know?"

"You still wear the Lancelot suit I gave you when you are out? I must say you are rightly solid for a dead guy!"

"I have my reasons. Now, how is she?"

"Who? Euphie or Ryuanna?"

"Don't fuck with me," he snared. Clearly the boy had changed from the _change the world through government_ to_ do it my way_, thought Lloyd admired his change but fearing the worse of his concern for Ryuanna.

"You know as I do that Euphie has passed before the war ended and that along was your cause of insanity. Ryuanna, on the other hand was taken care of by me and Cecile. Regrettably, Cecile is not in the best of health now."

Lloyd had to clap his hands at Suzaku's distorted face and its sheer determination that he still held. Though he was sure he was not speaking to a ghost, it had just come to him that Suzaku was here to finally come to realize that Ryuanna was happy not knowing him.

"I'll be sure to tell her that her Father was always happy to know that I cared for her. However Kururugi, life is not suppose to end that. Life for her was a journey, she always was turning down an unknown path, and it always lead to you. She had the keys to your heart and had one thing on her mind. There's a wreath on the wall reminding me everyday of her sacrifice for you. She never intended to end her life that way."

As he heard the man speak, Suzaku turned to face him for the final time he wanted to in life.

"Just tell her that I loved her since the day Euphie gave birth to her and that I always have. After all she is my daughter."

Lloyd watched him leave through the window. He saw the small frown on his face and the small hint of depression in his voice. As he watched him leave the palace wall, a soft knock came to the door.

"Yes?" he asked without turning to see who it was. "Yes, who is –?"

"That was Father wasn't it?"

Lloyd nodded. Suddenly without warning she ran pass him and to the window that Suzaku went from. Jumping from it, Lloyd didn't have the strength in his arm to pull her back. Instead, like her mother, she landed in Suzaku's arms.

"Hello?" asked Suzaku unsure if it was her or Euphie.

"Father?"

Suzaku put her down and turned his head. Attempting to walk away from his daughter, he felt her soft fingers on his shoulder. It reminded him so much of Euphie. Her smile was just like hers too.

"I am your Father. But please allow Earl Lloyd to care for you as he has. I was never fit to raise you properly and for that I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he said caressing his daughter's cheek, its sharp jaw exact as her mother's.

"I will Father," she said as he left for good from her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This is the end for this story. I had a lot of fun write it for all of you at and to those who stayed loyal to my crazy character pairing through out the whole story; I praise you for not flaming me!

This last chapter, it took some time to do (well once I started typing not really) but coming up with a good ending to resolve the whole thing. As you learned in chapter 12 at the end, Euphie and Lloyd end up having a relationship. I decided to do that as I saw Lloyd in the same position as Euphie who was denied love due to Milly's love to Suzaku. I wanted my white haired lab coat wearing dude to end up happy! (_I heart Lloyd stickers, around my head! _can pop up now) As the original story ends with , I have Euphie die and Suzaku hidden from the world. I know that this story doesn't match any time in the series but let's be rational. It's fan made! Everything's off.

So thanks and R&R!!!!


End file.
